Gallery:Omi
Promotional artwork Monk Welcome.png Omi.jpg Omi.png Xiaolin Showdown Omi under the rain.gif The Journey of a Thousand Miles 4.png Journey of a Thousand MilesX.jpg Journey ofthe 1000Miles.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 5.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 8.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 6.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 9.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 17.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 18.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 22.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 21.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 1.jpeg The Journey of a Thousand Miles 27.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 31.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 33.png Two-Ton Tunic.jpg Two Ton Tunic 1.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 38.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 40.png Journey of a Thousand Miles.jpg Pillar Jumping 2.png Pillar Jumping 5.png Pillar Jumping 7.png Pillar Jumping 9.png Pillar Jumping 11.png Pillar Jumping 12.png Pillar Jumping 14.png Pillar Jumping 15.png Pillar Jumping 16.png Pillar Jumping 18.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 41.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 42.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 43.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 44 .png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 45.png The Journey of a Thousand Miles 46.png Like a Rock 6.png Like a Rock 7.png Like a Rock 9.png Like a Rock 10.png Like a Rock 12.png Like a Rock 13.png Like a Rock 14.png Like a Rock 15.png Like a Rock 16.png Like a Rock 18.png Like a Rock 3.jpeg Like a Rock 24.png Like a Rock 25.png Like a Rock 32.png Like a Rock 33.png Like a Rock 34.png Like a Rock 36.png Like a Rock 37.png Like a Rock 38.png Like a Rock 39.png Like a Rock 43.png Like a Rock 50.png Like a Rock 2.jpeg Catch the Robin 2.png Catch the Robin 7.png Catch the Robin 8.png Like a Rock 54.png Omi Showdown.png|Omi Showdown Suit Queen chamber.png Evil omi 2.jpg Omi Face.png Chameleon 2.jpeg Lion Omi.jpeg Katnappe 3.jpeg Royal Rumble 1.jpeg Chase and cat omi.gif Chase future 2.gif Chase and omi vs jackbots.png Chase and omi.gif Chase Young Lizard.jpeg Crystal Glasses Showdown.png Dangerous Minds Showdown.png Dangerous Minds.png Denshi Bunny Scroll.png Dreamscape.png Evil omi.jpg Enter the Dragon Showdown.png Good chase 5.gif Katnappe! Showdown.jpg KimikoONo.png Mala Mala Jong (episode) Showdown.png My Homey Omi Showdown.png My Homey Omi.png Omi 10.png Omi NY.gif Rai aaaaaaaaa.jpg Royal Rumble Showdown4.png S2E13 0.png S2E13 3.png Screams of the Siren.png Shard of Lightning Showdown.png Shimo staff 2.jpg Shimo staff 3.jpg Shimo staff.jpg Sizing Up Omi Showdown.png Sizing Up Omi.png Something Jermaine.png The Crystal Glasses.png The Deep Freeze Showdown.png The Last Temptation of Raimundo Showdown.png The New Order.png The Sands of Time Showdown.png The Sands of Time.png Time After Time Part 2.png Tornado Strike Water.gif Warning-template.png Wu Got the Power.jpg Wudai Orion Formation.jpg NineDragonsEpisode10.png NineDragonsEpisode9.png NineDragonsEpisode8.png NineDragonsEpisode7.png NineDragonsEpisode6.png NineDragonsEpisode5.png NineDragonsEpisode4.png NineDragonsEpisode2.png Omi with the monkey staff and a Surprised Raimundo.png Raimundo and Clay surprised at Omi.png Omi searching Raimundo.png Raimundo big smile.png Mutating Raimundo.png 1344.jpg 1345.jpg 1346.jpg 1351.jpg 1352.jpg 1316.jpg 1337.jpg 1336.jpg 1308.jpg Xiaolin Chronicles Xiaoling 02.jpg Jack and Omi.PNG Jack Chases Omi.PNG Baby Omi.jpg Omi against Chase Chronicles.PNG Omi and Jack.PNG Omi Chronicles 2.PNG Omi Chronicles 3.PNG Omi Chronicles 4.PNG Omi Chronicles.PNG Leaked XS.PNG Omi of Torpedo.PNG Omi searching Jack 2.PNG Omi Wandering 3.PNG Omi Wandering.PNG NMotB17.png NMotB16.png NMotB15.png NMotB10.png NMotB3.png NMotB1.png NMotB2.png Orb in use.png DragonDecendant5.png BoyMonkMaids1.png TempleLounge2.png Picture 361.png Picture 364.png Picture 366.png Picture 367.png Picture 369.png Picture 371.png LetsBeFrienemies.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries